Defiling the Piano
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: When Quinn walks in on Rachel practising in the Choir room, she undergoes a strange reaction at the sight and somehow ends up pinning Rachel against the piano. Warnings: Piano!sex, femslash.


_Author's Note: This is to make up for the sadness that has been caused by the previous story I posted for Glee, The Pact, it's pure smut. I hope you enjoy reading. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. _

* * *

><p>The blonde haired girl sighed softly, wiping the bangs out of her eyes and back up behind her ears as they fell for what felt like the hundredth time that day, silently the girl cursed what she thought was the worst part of getting her hair cut to her above her shoulders. With her head down she barely noticed that she was walking through the doorway to the choir room, as she had been so intent on making sure that lock of hair remained behind her ear, but once she did the sound of Rachel Berry singing struck her and she came to a sudden halt. No matter what the petite singer's voice had always aroused a reaction within the ex-Cheerleader, at the beginning it was one of hate and distrust but eventually it grew into one of fondness. However, at that moment Quinn decided that the feeling coursing through her was not one that she had felt before. It bubbled up in her stomach and spread outwards from there warming her from the inside out as she tried to work out what it was.<p>

"And I thought I loved you then..." The girl's voice sung out strongly, her fingers moving across the piano keys as she continued through the song, unaware that someone was now watching her from the doorway.

It was at that moment that Quinn realised that the singer was also playing the piano. The girl's heart raced inside her chest as she stared at the girl's hands moving over the keys ably, moving up and down pressing chords and notes expertly as she sang along with the tune that she was creating.

Quinn didn't know that had overtaken her legs, but she found herself moving towards the pint sized diva regardless of how many times that she told herself she should stop and exit the room before anyone knew she had been there in the first place. However, the girl didn't manage to convince her legs to stop before she was placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and turning her around sharply.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked her voice shocked and sharp as she spun with the ex-Cheerleader's movement. "What are you-?"

The dark haired girl wasn't able to get any more words out of her lips because her lips were occupied with Quinn's and they were moving together in a gentle but passionate embrace. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist to press their bodies together firmly. Her tongue licked insistently at the girl's bottom lip in a silent effort to get her to offer entry to her mouth. Rachel's lips parted of their own accord, sliding open with a moan because of the sensations rushing through her body at the feeling of the blonde girl's tongue on her lip and then inside her mouth. Quinn's tongue circled around Rachel's mouth, tasting the sweet taste of sweets that the girl must have consumed earlier that day and the distinctive taste that must have been Rachel's own because Quinn didn't recognise it.

"I don't know..." The girl whispered softly, smiling down at Rachel briefly before leaning down and kissing her again. "I'm not sure." She muttered against her lips as she parted them again to invade the girl's mouth, loving the mixture of tastes that she got from the inside of Rachel's mouth. "You taste amazing."

"I..." Rachel paused trying to get her brain to work through the sensations of Quinn's mouth being on her own however something in the feeling was causing her entire body to short-circuit and the only thing she could think about was making sure that Quinn's mouth remained on her own for as long as possible. "Thank you."

"Thank you." The blonde girl mumbled, sliding her hands down to Rachel's hips to pick her up tugging her forwards slightly so that she could close the lid of the piano before nudging the girl backwards. The petite singer moved easily with the other girl's directions, doing everything she could to keep her tongue moving with Quinn's through the girl's arrangement of their bodies. Somehow they moulded together almost perfectly, Rachel's neck not having to crane too far to be able to comfortably press against Quinn's and their chests pressing in the most delightful way that Rachel could think of.

Quinn's hands however didn't stay on the girl's hips for long, instead they began to slid underneath her shirt on a mission to get to the soft kiss that she knew was underneath. Years of having physical education lessons with the girl ensured that she knew what was underneath the animal sweaters, and suddenly she found herself wanting to touch and caress that skin. Slowly the girl inched her hands underneath the hem of the girl's shirt, lifting it up a few centimetres causing Rachel to shiver because of the cool air on her skin before moaning at the softness of Quinn's fingertips touching her abs. The smoothness of her movements so different from the way that Finn tried to do the same motion instead ending up digging his fingertips into her ribs and causing her groan out of pain not pleasure.

Almost unknown to Rachel Quinn's lips detached from her mouth to instead begin trailing kisses down the side of her jawline, sucking on the patch of side just underneath the dark haired girl's jaw before digging her teeth into the reddened area, feeling it grow hotter under her touch. A low moan was torn out of Rachel's mouth at the feeling of suction on the side of her throat, one of her hands tangling in the short locks of blonde hair in front of her to hold Quinn's head in place while the other arm circled around the girl's upper back to press their bodies closer together than before. "Quinn..." Rachel breathed out softly, tilting her head to the side to allow the girl more access to the side of her neck her mind not even bothering to think about the fact that the blonde haired girl was leaving hickeys down the side of her neck.

The ex-Cheerleader's mouth drifted along the side of Rachel's neck, tasting various patches of her skin and sucking on the areas that she found the most interesting. Nibbling on the throbbing pulse underneath her tongue the blonde girl lifted the hand that was inside Rachel's sweater again so that it curled around the bottom edge of the girl's bra, feeling the beginning swell of her breast before it stopped moving to hang around in that same place for a moment. However, any thought of that hand not moving upwards was thrown from Quinn's mind as she felt a sharp pang of want at the moan that was expelled from between Rachel's lips when the tip of her finger touched the underside of the girl's breast. At that moment, the blonde haired girl lifted her hand slightly and properly cupped Rachel's breast, feeling the nipple hardening under her palm and the way that the girl's heart was thudding right through her chest. "Fuck..." Quinn moaned, her hand tightening so that it squeezed Rachel's breast causing yet another moan to be ripped from her mouth. "God... you are so sexy."

Something inside Quinn's mind snapped at the way that Rachel was panting against her, her hands uncurled from inside the diva's shirt to hook under her thighs, lifting her onto the top of the piano, staring down at her as she crawled on top of the girl. Leaning down the blonde girl looked down into Rachel's eyes, accessing whether the dark haired singer minded what was about to happen, but only finding desire in those dark orbs. Slowly Quinn lifted the edge of the shirt Rachel was wearing, tearing it off her head and throwing it to the ground beside the piano allowing her to see the expanse of soft flesh that was everything she was thinking about. The defined lines of the girl's muscles lay out against her skin as she tried to keep her breathing calm while her nipples showed clearly through the fabric of her bra.

"So beautiful," Quinn breathed out softly, marvelling at the beauty that Rachel possessed, gently reaching around the back of girl to fiddle with the clasp of her bra quickly undoing it and throwing it behind her onto the floor to join the sweater. For a long moment Quinn stayed straddling Rachel's hips, her eyes glued to the shape of her breasts and the pert pink buds that were in the middle of each globe of flesh. Against the blonde girl's will both of her hands reached up to capture Rachel's breasts, both squeezing the handful of flesh causing the singer's back to arch sharply and a loud keening loud to slip out of her mouth. "You are so god damned beautiful." The girl muttered almost silently though her eyes were locked on Rachel's as she continued to play with her breasts gently.

Slowly Quinn leaned down and captured one of Rachel's nipples in her mouth, her other hand circling around the singer's neglected left breast, squeezing and kneading it beneath her hand. Each moan that slipped out of Rachel's moan was like a shot of adrenaline to Quinn's body causing her arousal to heighten further and heat to spread throughout her bottom half, shivers going from her toes to the tips of her hair in mere moments. Quinn's bright white teeth dug down softly into Rachel's breast, her tongue flicking the bud back and forth quickly as she held it in her teeth.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped sharply, her hand tightening in Quinn's hair as the other hand's fingernails scratched across the back of the girl's shirt, gripping the material hard as a way to ground herself against the sensations. Slowly Quinn detached from the first breast, blindly kissing her way across to the other one to abuse Rachel's nipple in exactly the same way before pulling away and blowing cool air over the wet nipple causing a loud groan to slip from Rachel's lips accompanied by a tightening of the hand in Quinn's short hair.

"That feels so good." Rachel muttered softly, looking down at the blonde haired girl who was staring back up at her with desire and happiness in her eyes. "Please, Quinn, more." The girl begged softly, trying to make the blonde girl return to her breasts with a heavy hand on the back of her head and begging eyes.

"Okay," The blonde haired girl murmured softly, leaning her head down and sucking on Rachel's breast once again, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could before raking her teeth over it as it slipped from her mouth. Slowly the girl sat up, Rachel's hand slipping out of her hair as she did so when she realised that the blonde girl was not going to return to her breast before she did whatever it was that she was about to do. Quinn's nimble fingers worked on the buttons of her shirt, undoing them quickly so that she could slip first it then her bra off her body, allowing them to flutter to the floor behind the piano. Steadily the girl rose onto her knees above Rachel's stomach, still pinning the girl to the top of the piano as her hands undid the button of her jeans and slid the zipper down. One hand reached forward to take Rachel's small hand within in, using her grip on Rachel's wrist Quinn drew the girl's hand to the top of her jeans and encouraged it to slip inside the tight material.

Once at the entryway to Quinn's blue jeans Rachel didn't need any more encouragement, her hand eagerly dipped inside the blonde haired girl's underwear feeling the hot wetness that the juncture of her thighs that caused the dark haired singer to moan loudly, her fingers trailing back and forth through Quinn's lips. "That's how much you turn me on." Quinn whispered softly, her hands positioned either side of Rachel's head as she tried to keep her hips steady against the girl's hand. "That's how much I need you right now."

"That's because of me?" Rachel asked softly, her eyes wide and disbelieving even as she circled the other girl's hot lips, swirling her finger around in the wetness she felt there and curling it around her clit.

"All for you Rachel," Quinn muttered, groaning into the side of the petite singer's neck as she ground her hips against Rachel's hand. Moaning at the sudden change Rachel curled her fingers slightly so that she could press against Quinn's clit more firmly, however, the girl didn't account for the way that Quinn's hips would buck when she did that so her fingers ended up buried inside of Quinn. "Shit... shit... shit..." The blonde girl panted, collapsing down onto her elbows as she tried to keep from crushing the girl below her.

In turn, Rachel moaned loudly, biting down on her bottom lip as her fingers twisted inside Quinn, feeling her walls constricting around her fingers for a moment before loosening up again to allow for greater movement. Turning her head slightly Rachel was able to take Quinn's earlobe into her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue as her thumb followed the same pattern around Quinn's hardened clit, pushing against it and rubbing it. "You need me." She whispered into Quinn's ear quietly, her thumb pressing upwards as she spoke, the blonde girl's answering nod was enough for Rachel to begin pumping her hand in and out of the taller girl, two fingers pressed deep within her.

"Rachel... Rachel..." Quinn chanted slowly, rolling and cantering her hips inside the dark haired girl's touch, moaning at every touch of the girl's thumb against her clit and at the way Rachel curled her fingers to scratch and scrap across Quinn's inner walls.

"Quinn," The singer replied softly, planting soft kisses against the blonde haired girl's throat, positioning a third finger at her entrance to join the two when she next thrust inside. "I love how tight you are around my fingers. You're making my hand so wet and I've barely started."

Quinn groaned loudly, bucking her hips forward so that she could push herself further onto Rachel's fingers, loving the way that they felt stretching her and pushing her closer to the orgasm that she knew was coming. "Fuck Rachel..."

"I want you to cum around my fingers." Rachel murmured softly, pressing deeper and harder inside the girl willing her to move closer to that edge. "I want to feel you tight around my fingers as you cum Quinn, please, I know you want to. I can feel it. Just let go."

"I..." Quinn choked on her words as she tried to breathe as her body began to quake almost painfully. The blonde girl's hips bucked wildly, her eyes sliding closed as a tear leaked out from the force of her orgasm. "Rachel!" Quinn shouted, her back arching backward her hands holding her above Rachel's body in a way that meant Rachel could see the happiness covering Quinn's face, and that meant Rachel's fingers pushed deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Finally, two minutes later the blonde ex-Cheerleader collapsed down on top of the petite diva, her breathing hard and fast against Rachel's neck as she tried to bring her breathing under control. "That was..." The girl mumbled, "So fucking good."

"Thank you." Rachel replied, a smile on her lips moaning at the flutter that Quinn's pussy gave when she pulled her fingers out from inside the girl. "That was perfect."

For a couple of minutes the two girls stayed in the same position, Quinn regaining her breath laying atop a prone Rachel who was happy to remain exactly where she was. However, minutes after she had resigned herself to going home and taking care of herself in an extra-long shower Quinn began to move on top of her again. Sliding down onto the floor the blonde haired ex-Cheerleader shook her head, pulling Rachel to the edge of the piano before instructing her to lift her hips as she slid off the girl's skirt and panties. "These will look much better on the floor."

"That a matter of fact?" Rachel asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, watching as the blonde girl deposited her clothing onto the ground before returning her gaze to the singer's body.

"Yes..." Quinn breathed out softly, her chest growing tight as she looked down at Rachel's body sat atop the piano. "Something about this situation is so wrong that it makes it perfectly good."

"I believe it's something about you of all people doing me on top of the piano in the choir room." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I am complaining at all." She added just when she thought she had scared Quinn off from going through with her desires.

"Neither am I." Quinn answered softly. "You are beautiful."

The blonde haired girl's eyes scanned upwards from the singer's toes, following the muscular curve of her legs up to the smoothness of her stomach before grazing the curves of her chest and the darkness of her eyes. Stepping forward into the space between Rachel's thighs the girl slid her hands up the smooth skin that she found there, gently parting the Jewish girl's legs further to allow for more room between them until she finally came to rest just in front of Rachel's hips, Quinn's own body pressed against the edge of the piano. "Lie down and relax." The girl whispered softly, smiling down at Rachel as she pressed her hand against the girl's stomach to force her to flatten her back against the top of the piano. Once the girl was in the right position Quinn leaned down herself, dropping kisses over the globes of the girl's breasts gently before moving down towards her stomach. Quinn listened to the way that Rachel was breathing, staccato breaths falling from her lips whenever Quinn touched her lightly tanned skin with her tongue.

"Quinn..." Rachel sighed, her hand tangling within Quinn's hair once again, feeling the strands sliding beneath her fingers gently.

However, the blonde girl didn't remain where she was for long and soon she was dipping down between Rachel's thighs her lips moving over the girl's hipbones gently. Her teeth nipping and biting at the skin causing red marks to form on her flesh before she moved her attention downwards again. Quinn placed gentle, reassuring kisses over every piece of skin that was visible to her eyes, though through her lips the girl could feel Rachel's muscles tensing. Slowly the blonde haired girl ran her tongue over the singer's slick folds quickly moaning loudly at the taste that hit her tongue at that moment in time, making sure that she would never forget it. "Fuck, you taste so good." Quinn mumbled, smiling down at the girl when she came up for air. However, it wasn't long before Quinn was diving back down again, flicking her tongue over Rachel's tight bundle of nerves in an effort to push the girl as close to the edge as she knew how to. Instincts lead the movements of Quinn's tongue, telling her when to flick the tip of her tongue over Rachel's clit and when to flatten her tongue against the length of the girl's pussy and lick upwards in one long movement.

"Q..." Rachel moaned, the panting breaths that were being forced out between moans preventing the girl was making the full name come out of her lips. However, the way that her hips rocked upwards into Quinn's mouth was enough to tell the blonde haired girl that she was doing everything right according to the singer's body. The way that her tongue was moving rhythmically reminded the ex-Cheerleader of the way that she saw Rachel's fingers moving across the piano, following the same beat that she was now with the pushes and pulls of her tongue. The moans that were falling from Rachel's mouth following the same pattern as the notes that had been played by the piano only half an hour previously. The sound swirled around Quinn's ears deafeningly loud until suddenly everything disappeared and all that was left was the sound of Rachel moaning and begging softly.

Slowly the hazel-eyed girl slipped her hand up the strong thigh in front of her, stroking along the skin that she felt there before curling it around underneath, cupping Rachel's pussy in her hand feeling the wetness under her fingers for the first time. The moan that was torn out of Rachel's moan was matched by the one that came from Quinn's throat, both of them enjoying the sensations that were travelling through their bodies, settling in their stomachs as a tight warmth that threatened to swallow them whole.

Quinn didn't stop working her fingers against Rachel's pussy, sliding them through her folds and gathering her wetness on their tips so that she could bring them to her mouth and suck them clean before repeating the process, loving the amount of fluids that the girl was making. "Please Quinn, I need you." Rachel begged, her eyes open, watching what Quinn was doing between her legs.

A handful of heartbeats passed before a smile lightened the blonde girl's face, her fingers falling from her mouth and her hand returning to the space between the dark haired girl's legs. "As you wish," The girl whispered softly, reaching upwards slightly so that she could press her lips gently against Rachel's as she pressed a single finger inside the girl. Quinn knew from all the rumours around both the school and Glee Club that Rachel was not a virgin any more, but she doubted that losing it to Finn counted as losing it because the boy was most likely incapable to holding on for long enough to properly please the petite singer. "This might hurt."

"I know." Rachel murmured softly, returning her lips to Quinn's when she felt the girl's finger moving inside her. The pressure of the single digit being inside her caused the singer's entrance to stretch for a moment before relaxing to allow the pleasurable sensation to continue. "Oh, Quinn," Rachel groaned, bucking her hips upwards at the feeling of Quinn's finger swirling within her.

Quinn twisted her finger, running the tip over every wall that she could inside Rachel, feeling the bumps and the grooves of her insides as she searched for the one spot inside her that she knew would make the girl feel wonderful. While Quinn's father had repressed most of the blonde haired girl's sexual nature, he hadn't managed to get it all and when she was pregnant she became very skilled in the art of taking care of herself. While Rachel wasn't her own body and the angles were entirely different she still knew what she was looking for as she felt over the smooth wet skin inside the chestnut brown haired girl. "You feel amazing." Quinn whispered softly into Rachel's ear as she peppered soft kisses over the expanse of the girl's throat. "You are so tight around me baby."

Neither girl commented on the term of endearment that fell easily from the ex-Cheerleader's lips.

Gently Quinn slid a second finger inside the dark haired diva, stretching her walls further as she continued her search for her g-spot. In response to the extra finger, Rachel began to moan and pant, high squeals of want and pleasure falling from her lips as she rocked upwards into every one of Quinn's thrusts. Every movement that Quinn made inside her felt like it was sending red hot sparks of desire and pleasure up all her nerves, clouding her mind until the only thing that she could think about was the feeling of the other girl in her pussy and the way that her lips felt against the side of her neck. Rachel couldn't bring herself to think about the oddness of the situation, or the fact that the piano was pressing uncomfortably into her lower back as she rocked backwards and forwards to thrust against Quinn's hand. "You... it's... I... Quinn." Rachel muttered senselessly, her head being thrown from side to side as the girl tried desperately to speak but the sentences jumbled together as soon as they started coming out of her mouth causing them to come out disjointed and confused.

"I know," The blonde girl whispered softly, slipping a third finger inside Rachel when she felt that she was loose enough to take it, thrusting upwards harder and faster than she had before. Delighting the in the way that Rachel gasped and moaned, keening wails falling from her ruby red lips and directly into the blonde girl's ear. When Rachel cried out loudly with a version of Quinn's own name mixed with a series of moans and grunts the blonde girl decided that it was the best way she had ever heard her name said, and that she wanted to hear it again. With that thought in mind the ex-Cheerleader kissed her way down Rachel's body again her head disappearing between the girl's legs and her lips reattaching to her clit sucking on it hard.

Every time Quinn sucked, she pulled her fingers out of Rachel's pussy, feeling the girl's body tightening trying to both get away from the sensation of Quinn's lips on her clit and to get back the feeling of the blonde girl's fingers inside her pussy. However, as soon as the girl stopped sucking to take a sharp breath inwards those three fingers were thrust hard back into Rachel's body, stretching her pussy from the inside causing a slight burning that radiated throughout Rachel's body settling in the knot that was forming in her stomach. With every move of Quinn's fingers that knot tightened, clenching harder and harder until finally something exploded behind Rachel's eyes and her body shot upwards, her back arching sharply with the back of her head slamming against the top of the piano and her body quaking. Quinn stayed within the girl for a handful of long seconds until she felt the girl relax enough for her to pull out easily.

Slowly, with unsteady legs, Quinn climbed up onto the top of the piano and lay next to Rachel, her hands smoothing down her stomach to calm her before curling around the girl's body to hold her protectively. Everything inside the blonde haired girl's heart was saying that she needed to stay as close as possible to Rachel, to hold her in her arms until the girl pushed her off, and for once Quinn couldn't be bothered arguing with her heart deciding that it was telling her something right for once. Softly she pressed kisses against the side of Rachel's throat, her mouth moving only comfortingly now instead of in a manner to arouse the diva.

"What did we just do?" Rachel asked softly, her voice quiet and her breathing still ragged even as she twisted slightly so that she could look into Quinn's deep hazel eyes with her own.

"I think we just had sex on top of the piano." Quinn joked, smiling down at the dark haired girl, lifting her hand so that she could cup her cheek and run her thumb over the girl's tanned skin. "Other than that I'm not sure, though I think I find you playing the piano incredibly sexy."

"You did just jump me." Rachel muttered, closing her eyes as she leaned her face into Quinn's touch, enjoying the sensation of Quinn's touch.

"That I did." The taller girl mumbled softly, her eyes watching Rachel, taking in the way that her cheeks flushed with pleasure and her chest rose up and down with the pace of her uneven breathing. Watching the dark haired girl's chest moving like that prompted Quinn to lean over and press a kiss just over the girl's heart, smiling against Rachel's skin as she did so before pulling away.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked softly, curling her legs around Quinn's body so that her face nuzzled into the crook of the older girl's beck and Quinn's chin was on top of her head.

"It means that I've been a coward," The blonde girl mumbled softly, stroking Rachel's side with the pad of her thumb. "I've been a coward for a very long time."

"What have you been a coward about?" Rachel asked quietly, wondering whether she wanted to know the answer to the question.

Quinn chuckled humourlessly, "What haven't I been a coward about? I've been pretending that I was straight for years, first to please my father with all the good boys that were interested in me and then because I was afraid of what could happen if I revealed it."

"So you're gay?" Rachel murmured softly, her lips brushing over the other girl's place skin as she spoke causing a shiver to rush up and down her spine.

"Yes, I'm gay." Quinn replied, her voice as quiet as Rachel's voice had been trying not to disturb the atmosphere in the room. "But there is one last secret I need to share with you."

"What's that?"

"I've had this huge major crush on you since I was like thirteen years old." The blonde girl relayed a flush spreading over her cheeks as she continued to speech. "It wasn't a fluke that I picked on you. I saw you and I knew that the only way that I could stay away from you was if I made sure you never approached me, because if you did, I would have quite literally fallen at your feet."

Rachel nodded along with Quinn's words as she spoke but as soon as the blonde girl had finished Rachel was opening her mouth to speak again. "Why didn't you ever accept my offers of friendship then after you joined Glee?"

"If I had been friends with you Rachel, I wouldn't have been able to resist wanting more."

"I suppose that makes sense." Rachel mumbled twisting her body so that she could look down into Quinn's eyes, watching as the emotions played through the hazel hues. "I've liked you practically forever. You were the hot cheerleader but then I got to know you and suddenly you were so much more than that."

Quinn's eyes locked with Rachel's trying to see her intentions behind the shiny chocolate orbs. "What does this mean for us?"

"This means that tomorrow you are going to come to my house at approximately seven in the evening and you are going to take me out on a date." Rachel decided laughing when Quinn smacked her on the shoulder before pulling her down for a kiss. "Before all that though, we need to get dressed before we get walked in on."

"That would not be good." The blonde girl chuckled, kissing Rachel again softly before lifting her off the piano and helping her stand properly.


End file.
